Angel con Alas rotas
by Suny-Chan
Summary: ¿ q pasa cuando la venganza es lo único q tiene sentido?¿ cuando dejamos q el odio se apodere de nosotros?¿cuando toda gota de razón ha desaparecido?¿cuando nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos queda destruida ante nuestros pies? Entonces ¿ q


¿ q pasa cuando la venganza es lo único q tiene sentido?¿ cuando dejamos q el odio se apodere de nosotros?¿cuando toda gota de razón ha desaparecido?¿cuando nuestra vida y la de nuestros seres queridos queda destruida ante nuestros pies? Entonces ¿ q sucede?

Esta historia cuenta de una Chica llamada el Angel de la muerte, q sufrió todo esto y q ahora es un asesina de la mafia en busca de venganza ¿ como una ángel se convierte en demonio? ¿Podrá ella volver a su pasado pero ahora bajo el cargo de asesina, de una espía de la mafia a quien trabaja?¿Mantendrá la misma frialdad q ha adquirido en su trabajo al enfrentar a sus amigos y a sus enemigos?¿ se convertirá de nuevo en angel? O el deseo de venganza la dominara por completo… y si hay amor? Hay espacio para ese sentimiento en el mundo en donde esta?¿Como enfrentara Sakura Kinomoto este reto?

Los pasos nerviosos de una victima desprevenida hacían eco por la oscura calle de una ciudad dormida ya hace varias horas. La única persona despierta corría velozmente por el asfalto empapado y debajo de la lluvia, como si todo estuviera en su contra para poder seguir con vida. Giro la cabeza hacia atrás, era imposible ver algo, aunque sabia q estaba ahí esa sensación de miedo incontrolable, los latidos apresurados de su corazón y el sudor frió q apenas se distinguía de la lluvia se lo decían como pequeñas señales de q solamente permanecía vivo x q ella lo permitía.

Siguió corriendo aunque por dentro sabia q no podía escapar, nadie podía escapar, cuando ángel de la muerte se disponía a matar. El sabía… venia por su vida ¿pero q había hecho? De un segundo estaba riendo feliz en su casa y al salir, al cometer el error de salir bajo esa lluvia donde nadie podía ayudarlo, cuando empezó a sentir la presencia de ser observado, cuando vino a su mente su compañeros asesinados y finalmente delante de el aprecio ella, la q pronosticaba q su vida se terminaba, lo único q le quedaba era correr por seguir con vida por 5 minutos mas.

Fue muy rápido giro en una esquina y hay lo esperaba apuntándolo con su arma y mirándolo indiferente como si eso no fuera nada para ella, como si el no fuera humano solo un insecto. La escena termino igual q una vida, la asesina bajo el arma y se interno el al oscuridad.

El ángel de la muerte, si ella era el ángel, una chica de aproximadamente 16 años con linda figura y test blanca q contrastaba con lo q vestía, siempre solía usar una minifalda negra y una camisa de cuero ajustada sin mangas del mismo color, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y unos guantes de red. Ella era la chica de pelo castaño y mirada esmeralda fría e indiferente q solo se dejaba ver en la noche como cual gato buscando su presa sin fallar ni una sola vez, sostenida en su cadera un arma y en sus guantes sin q se viera sus dos fieles cuchillas, por si una presa se salía de controlo.

El Angel de la muerte así era conocida por la gente del bajo mundo y la mafia a la q servia, si ella era la asesina mas famosa en ese ambiente y también la mas joven, sus superiores la idolatraban por su eficacia y su frialdad. Pero ella no siempre fue así indiferente a el valor de la vida y una sombra rondado las calles, una sombra q solo aparecía para matar, ella antes en un pasado lejano había sido risueña, optimista y llena de incontable felicidad, pero al apretar la cruz de plata q era como su fiel compañera sabia q todo eso era parte del pasado y q ahora tenia una cuenta q saldar.

-Te felicito otro excelente trabajo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ella se giro tranquila, sabia q la observaban siempre lo hacían par ver si estaba lista, lista para ocupar su puesto y tomar venganza.

Dirigió su vista desde donde provenía esa voz, aunque no había necesidad, era imposible olvidar a quien le había enseñado todo y quien la había rescatado de la soledad, para darle la "vida" q tenia ahora. Era una hermosa mujer pelirroja, buena figura q se marcaba bien con el vestido negro formal q llevaba y alado de ella su moto preparada para huir o escapar de balas si era necesario.

- Gracias, Mizuki-sensei- respondió con frialdad.

-Creo q ya estas lista-agrego viendo como la chica sostenía la cruz- para tomar el lugar de tu hermano, estarás dispuesta a volver a tu antigua ciudad, con tu antiguo nombre y ser nuestra aliada en esta guerra dentro de Tomoeda.?

-Si, para eso es q he estado entrenando- dijo - por ello es q he dejado mi vida y he tomado las de otros, para poder…

-Vengarte- termino la mujer- pero recuerda q también perteneces a nuestra mafia y tendrás q seguir nuestras ordenes, recuerda q tu puesto en este lugar es de una estudiante de secundaria y sobre todo no olvides q debes recuperar el puesto de la mafia Clow en esa ciudad.

- Si, se muy bien mi trabajo, es asesinar a los miembros de la mafia enemiga los q nos echaron de ese lugar matando a su representante.

-Muy bien entonces veo q sabes muy bien lo q tienes q hacer, ahora volverás a ser la niña de antes mézclate con la gente y nosotros te daremos nuestras ordenes, en esta bolsa tienes las llaves de tu departamento y tus papeles-dijo entregándole un bolso pequeño- .Buena suerte Sakura Kinomoto.

/

El sol quemaba su pálida piel, no estaba acostumbrada a semejante exposición al aire libre, ella era seguidora de la noche y admiradora de las nubes que traían la desesperante tormenta. Realmente aquellos rayos calidos le resultaban frustrantes, ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado en un tiempo q eso era hermoso? Realmente estaba muy equivocada y muy ciega.

Así como creía q todo estaba bien en su familia, nunca pudo descifrar las preocupadas miradas de su hermano ni las consoladoras palabras de su padre q siempre le emitía al ver su preocupación, realmente era una tonta, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Vestida con una pollera negra tableada y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, su cabello castaño claro se mecía con suavidad y deja ver sus finas facciones y sus profundos ojos esmeraldas q, como de costumbre, eran fríos y calculadores.

Entro al instituto, no había cambiado como ella lo había hecho, casi le aprecia q se burlaba, al mostrarle q devuelta caminaba por esos pasillos tal cual lo había hecho antes, como devuelta estaba en el mismo lugar. Tenia q ir a la oficina del director, segundo piso y 3 puertas a la derecha. Se había memorizado todos los salones, ella tenia q conocerlo como si fuera su casa, por si necesitaba hacer algún trabajo ahí, tendría q saber como escapar, donde pelear y cuando, no podía darse el lujo de perder en su propia área.

Mientras caminaba sentía las miradas de los pocos alumnos q había en los pasillos posadas en ella, poco le importaba, solamente se preguntaba donde estaba el, el q se atrevió a engañarla para poder llegar a su objetivo, quien se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos, si aquel no tendría perdón, su venganza seria terrible… me vengare de aquellos q me quitaron todo y les daré el castigo mas cruel e indescriptible q nadie en este mundo pueda imaginar… Se repetía constantemente en este momento el ardiente de deseo de venganza era lo único q la mantenía cuerda y q le evitaba caer en la culpaba de haber tomado tantas vidas.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta de la dirección, sintió un leve "pase" y abrió la puerta despacio, era una pequeña oficina color rosa viejo, q tenía colgada en las paredes diplomas y vitrinas con trofeos. En el medio se encontraba un escritorio abrumado de papeles con una señora q se levanto en el acto al ver a Sakura.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto- pronuncio la anciana con voz dulce al acercarse a ella.

La joven la inspecciono cuidadosamente, era una mujer de edad avanzada q vestía una pollera morada con una blusa y traía pulseras junto con aretes de gran tamaño q sobresalían de su pelo , enrulado hasta el cuello, en el q se podía apreciar su edad gracias a las finas hebras blancas q aparecían en algunos cabellos negros. No era una persona q fuera a estorbar, la podría manejar con facilidad si quería.

-Buenos días, tengo entendido q usted me va a llevar a mi correspondiente salón – dijo con su usual tono de frialdad clavando la mirada en los ojos cafés de la anciana, q ahora eran cubiertos por unos lentes viejos.

- hee... si así, es acompáñeme por favor- titubeo la anciana, pues la mirada de aquella niña le provocó un escalofrió y le hizo recordar a las noches oscuras y mas dolorosas de su vida.

Las dos salieron del despacho y caminaron por largos pasillos. Sakura ya sabia donde se encontraba su salón, solamente iba atrás por q seria algo sospechoso. Tenia la vista clavada en la anciana, sabia q estaba temblando, todos lo hacia como si pudieran presentir quien era en realidad, una asesina sin par.

-Señorita, este será su salón- la saco de sus pensamientos la directora con voz calidad q pretendía esconder su nerviosismo, ya conocido por la joven.

Sakura entro por la puerta después de la anciana, dio un vistazo rápido era como lo imaginaba, 26 alumnos, dos ventanas, el pizarrón enfrente, un mueble al final ya demasiado viejo y el escritorio del profesor pegado a la ventana. Otra vez las miradas se posaban en ella, la joven se limito a mirara un punto fijo de la descascarada pared q necesitaba ser pintada, prefería evitar cualquier contacto q fuera innecesario para efectuar su misión, hacer amigos y ser simpática no estaba en su planes y desde hace tiempo tampoco en su naturaleza.

Ella se reía de los q iban nerviosos a un nuevo instituto pensado "¿me veré bien?, ¿les agradare? ¿Are amigos? ¿Donde me sentare?, ¡no quiero estar sola!". Para ella eso eran cosas insignificantes no eran mas q un grito desesperado de los débiles por hacerse notar, q piensan q por tener un broche o no en su cabello están librados de problemas, pequeños tontos.

por favor preséntese señorita Kinomoto- dijo por segunda vez la directora impidiéndole resguardarse en sus pensamientos, realmente su voz dándole ordenes no le era muy agradable, a ella nadie la mandaba.

No Hay mucho q decir soy Sakura Kinomoto y estaré en este salón- dijo entregándole una mirada fría a la anciana.

Perfecto, entonces siéntese alado de la señorita Daidoji- señaló la directora desviando la mirada de Kinomoto.

Sakura dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaba, unos ojos azules penetrantes le devolvieron la mirada con una sonrisa, otra cosa q le molestaba, odiaba esos gesto como puede sonreírle si ni la conoce?, "q hipócrita" pensaba la joven mientras se dirigía al lugar señalado.

Mientras se acercaba inspecciono a su compañera, era una chica de pelo negro sedoso, ojos azules como el mar y tenia una sonrisa resuelta q seguramente para muchos chicos la convertia en "un perfecto Ángel", bueno a ella también la llamaban ángel no? Las apariencias engañan…

-Sakura q bueno q volviste!!- dijo la ojiazul cuando Sakura se sentó.

.-Que? No entiendo x q me tratas con tanta confianza yo no te conozco- sentencio la de ojos esmeraldas con sus miradas acostumbradas.

-Sakura, es q acaso no te acuerdas de mi?, Soy Tomoyo éramos amigas antes de q te marcharas de Tomoeda- explico la joven con un dejo de tristeza q se reflejaba tanto en su voz como en los ojos color cielo.

Sakura la mira con desprecio, detestaba a la gente q demostraba debilidad, para q lo hacían? Para enseñarle al otro q tan débiles eran? O solo para dar lastima? No, era para engañarlos para decir "mírenme soy una buena persona x q lloro cuando estoy triste", eso no es mas q debilidad, pero sin embargo algo en aquella mirada se le hacia familiar, sin dudad debió conocerla pero q mas daba? Eso era parte de su pasado un pasado q estaba oculto bajo un velo negro q ella misma se encargo de diseñar a través de las lagrimas de desprecio hacia el q la engaño.

-No,- dijo secamente cuando el profesor empezó a hablar.

L asesina sintió la mirada penetrante de aquella q decía ser su amiga, no entendía q ganaba con mirarla durante toda la clase? , si creía q la ponía nerviosa estaba equivocada o si pensaba q gracias a eso ella iba a quitar la vista de enfrente y darle un abrazo estaba totalmente equivocada.

Realmente había olvidado como era estudiar, ella a los 13 había abandonado la escuela para poder tomar su nueva vida, había borrado todo lo referente a los momentos vividos y no los pensaba recuperar.

Las horas parecían no avanzar, finalmente la ojiazual le había quitado la mirada de enzima, pero el profesor seguía con el discurso q empezó cuando ella entro, la ojiverde solo lo miraba fijamente y pretendía q lo escuchaba aunque en realidad su mente estaba ya muy lejos de allí, junto a su próxima victima, no había tenido noticias de Mitzuki-sensei desde entonces, la verdad era q no le sorprendía en una semana seguro recibiría una carta de ella, le estaba dando tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Cuando Sakura estaba casi por dormirse, debido a la larga charla del profesor sintió algo, alguien le clavaba la mirada, pero no era su ex amiga, esta mirada no era cariñosa, tierna y no tenia ninguno dejo de tristeza, esta vez la mirada era fría, calculadora y… no, imposible, a menos q sea el.

El ángel se dio vuelta para encontrar los ojos q poseían esa mirada tan particular y lo hizo, en uno de los últimos bancos, cuando sus ojos se chocaron con los cafés de aquel individuo comenzó una batalla por ver quien resistía mas, aquella mirada del hielo, era un chico extraño castaño con pelo desordenado , alto y mirada café q curiosamente la asesina nunca había visto, nunca en todas sus victimas percibió esa mirada, ni siquiera en Mitzuki-sensei.

Derecho solo había tres personas q la poseían, una era ella, el segundo su hermano ya muerto y el ultimo aquel la traiciono, sin embargo este ultimo era muy diferente a el, este tenia el cabello castaño y el otro un gris mas plateado, mientras q su mirada era azul profunda.

Volvió a darse vuelta, después de todo si no era el no importaba, seguro debía ser un enviado de otra mafia, y ella le había llamado la atención, de todos modos no le iba a hacer nada x q la mafia Clow era temida por las demás, su única enemiga se encontraba en Tomoeda y pronto iba a ser su final.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y volvió a sentir la mirada de su compañera clavada en ella pero esta vez le sonreían, estaba feliz, quien la entendía no esta hace un rato apunto de derramar mil lagrimas?

-Sakura... digo Kinomoto q te parece si almorzamos juntas, como eres nueva no quiero q estés sola podemos ir al pat…

-Como quieras- contesto cortante al tiempo q se paraba y caminaba hacia la salida, estando sola llamaría la atención a si q mejor actuar normal.

La de pelo azabache se puso junto a ella y la guió hasta afuera, la castaña solo la siguió con normalidad como si no conociera el camino, la escuela a la q asistían a pesar de no tener muy buena arquitectura, su patio era envidiable un pequeño lugar lleno de vegetación q contenía unos bancos y algunos caminos de cemento par volver al interior del edificio. Las dos jóvenes se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol de apariencia antigua q podría contarte historias.

y dime Kinomoto, ¿en serio no te acuerdas de mi?-preguntó la ojiazul sacando su almuerzo.

Si te he dicho q nos e quien eres, creo q eso significa no?- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura

Sakura... lamento mucho oír eso y en verdad me duele por q yo si te recuerdo y lo peor te recuerdo con una sonrisa, esto me deja un gran sufrimiento al verte ahora tan fría y distante de la Sakura llena de paz q eras... lamento molestarte- pronuncio con tristeza su antes amiga.

La joven recogió su caja de almuerzo y se levanto con cuidado del calido césped, pronuncio un apenas audible "Adiós" antes de perderse entre la multitud de jóvenes despreocupados q caminaban en el patio.

Sakura frunció el seño mirando la dirección por donde se había perdido la joven con la q hace pocos minutos compartía el recreo. ¿Como pudo atreverse a decirle eso? , ¿Acaso no sabía con quien hablaba?, por su puesto q no, solo una niña tonta e ingenua como ella se atrevería a hablarle de paz y alegría a una asesina q solo había visto muerte y dolor, era despreciable, un gran sentimiento de bronca se apodero de ella, como se notaba q esa chiquilla no sabia cuanto había visto ni sufrido. Sin embargo a pesar de esto, en lo más profundo de su ser, un lugar ignorado por ella y oculto de todos, allí un profundo dolor había empezado a nacer.

Las clases trascurrieron normales no sintió ninguna de las dos miradas anteriores y la ojiazul actuó como si no se conocieran, esto resulto un alivio la verdad estaba harta de esas miradas y sollozos. Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, el antes soleado día había cambiado por nubes negras y relámpagos, realmente esa era la bienvenida mas apreciada para ella, la lluvia esta noche seria una tormenta muy fuerte, si tuviera q hacer un trabajo seguramente se pondrían difíciles las cosas pero como no le habían enviado nada disfrutaría ver la lluvia hasta tarde.

La campana q ponía final a su sufrimiento había sonado dejando atrás los ruidos de bancos, voces y quejas del profesor. Sin importarle mucho tomo las ultimas cosas q le quedaban encima del banco, dos libros y una carpeta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida q estaba atestada por alumnos ansiosos por salir, pero al verla acercarse se alejaron rápidamente dándole el paso. Ella paso como si nada no le importaban mucho mientras mas lejos mejor, salió al pasillo donde siguió sintiendo miradas curiosas q se fijaban desde la forma en q caía su cabello hasta q tan lustrados estaban sus zapatos.

Se detuvo en el porche del colegio la lluvia caía rápidamente como diciéndole "felicidades lo superaste", una suave sonrisa se dibujo apenas visible en su rostro y camino hacia fuera sin importarle los murmullos de los alumnos al verla caminar tranquilamente bajo la lluvia sin paraguas y no le molestaba, era como si ello fuera parte de ella. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro, mojando su cabello castaño separándolo en partes, ¿q más podía pedir?


End file.
